


Sam Could Use a Hand [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Sex, Stanford, and a Sweetshop Podfics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel helps Sam when he gets into a tight spot as the result of a roommates stupidity. And, as it turns out, Gabriel helps him get out of that spot. And maybe convinces him to move in.</p><p>Takes place after the "Weekend" in "Weekend Plans".</p><p>The Podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Could Use a Hand [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sam Could Use a Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/973138) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



 

Part 3 of the Sex Stanford and a Sweetshop Podfic collection

 

[Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZNGFqRlBKY3EyV2M/edit?usp=sharing)

 

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZRnZONzIwNDlhUlk/edit?usp=sharing)

 

If you download this fic leave a kudos so I can see how popular it is. :)


End file.
